The Bat attacks Pam
by Dagenspear
Summary: The bat attacks Pam and Jim comes to her rescue, which could result in a happy ending for both of them. S3 AU. CHAPTER FIVE is up!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this.

Dwight leaped off of the reception desk, yelling, "Bat!" At first no one understood what he meant until it SWOOPED out the ceiling panel that he had opened!

Jim ducked his head as the bat flew over him.

Everyone was FREAKING OUT, yelling and screaming as the bat flew around the entire office.

Pam had already jumped up away from her desk, squealing in fear, which the bat was instantly drawn to. It rocketed over to Pam, its wings flapping, hitting her arms as she used them to block her face.

Jim couldn't react fast enough. He jumped out of his chair, ran around the reception desk and grabbed Pam by her waist, jerking her down to the floor, away from the bat. Jim immediately dropped to the floor right after her.

Jim was looking up at the bat as it circled them overhead, like it was stalking them specifically. Jim looked down and much to his surprise found himself right on top of Pam.

Jim was actually shocked at not the fact that he was laying on top of Pam, but that he had to look down at her to realize it. Had he really become so detached from his own feelings that he couldn't feel Pam Beesly's body under his? When, just a year ago, when he'd fall asleep at his desk, and Pam would shake his hand to wake him up, he could instantly tell it was her, in his sleep, just by how gentle her touch was, how soft and warm her skin felt against his and how much he loved it. Even though he'd attempted and failed at breaking away from everything they used to be, at trying to not be her best friend, at trying to forget how much he loved her and why, cause all it did was offer up a sharp painful reminder that she didn't feel the same way, he still, for some reason hated not being able to just feel her presence when she was near him.

Pam had realized by now that Jim was on top of her with a blank expression on his face, staring down at her, which she thought should make her feel uncomfortable, but for some reason it felt like the most natural thing in the world. His face was just a few inches away from hers and she couldn't help but think about how much she loved his warm breath hitting her face. She also enjoyed his strong hands still holding her waist. It reminded her of Casino Night when he'd kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving his hands up her back as she ran her hands up into his hair, feeling their tongues inter-lock for the first time in the most amazing, passionate kiss of her entire life. Pam's eyes drifted to Jim's mouth, as she had been barely able to resist the feeling of his lips on hers again on a regular basis, let alone with him so close to her. She tried with all her will power to focus on something else, but couldn't. It all became too much for Pam. Him lying on top of her. His face so close to hers. And finally his eyes, which seemingly pulled her into them. Pam suddenly couldn't contain herself any longer and she did what she'd been wanting to do for several months now. She lifted her head and crushed her lips against Jim's, giving him a kiss he'd never forget. Jim tensed up at first, but he quickly allowed himself to fall back into her, resigning to her lips. It's just as I remember it. Pam thought, as she wrapped her arms around Jim's neck, closer to her and started running her hands through his hair, her tongue doing almost the exact same thing with his.

**My first fan-fic, so please, be gentle. I'd love it if some people reviewed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own jack.

**Thanks for all the great… err… one review. Lol. Starstrewn, you're too kind. Here's chapter two! Yep, there's a chapter two, and so many more. It's longer too. So, grin and bear it. Lol.**

Jim was obviously shocked and confused by this sudden turn of events, by the fact that Pam, the woman he loved more than anything, the woman that had, just several months ago, rejected him, was now kissing him.

A million things went through Jim's mind, except for one, and that was pulling away.

Pam slowly parted her lips from Jim's, leaving them both breathless. Pam nuzzled Jim's nose ever so slightly and whispered, "I love you."

WHAT? The thought exploded into Jim's mind, leaving a wasteland of dumbfounded confusion on his face. He must've heard her wrong.

Pam could instantly tell by his reaction that Jim was confused and out of his mind with trying to figure out what she'd just said. He clearly didn't conceive what she'd meant by that, which Pam thought was understandable, considering the fact that she hadn't been exactly innocent in the mixed signals department. He probably thought that she meant it as a friend 'I love you', but Pam wanted so much more than to just be friends, she always had, and for once, she needed Jim to know that. So, she concluded her statement by being as clear as she could and saying, "I'm in love with you."

This did NOT help Jim's confusion at all, as his mind began racing with questions to ask her. Is this for real? Do you really mean that? And, if so, why didn't you tell me on Casino Night? Why did you wait so long to do this? Why now? Jim wanted to ask Pam all those questions and so many more, but all he could manage to do is stutter out, "What… I… I don't under… why didn't you..."

Pam cut him off. "I am so sorry that I didn't tell you on Casino Night." She sighed a deep breath and continued. "It was just… a lot to take in, you know?" Pam's eyes teared up a bit. "And I was so scared."

Jim finally spoke, managing to get out full fledged words this time. "What was there to be scared of, Pam?" he asked softly.

"You," Pam choked out, "us, this. I knew right away, how I felt… no, that's a lie. I had known for a long time before that. And when you kissed me… my brain just flooded with a million different scenarios, almost all of them great… except one. And that's all it took for me to back down like a frightened little girl. The 'what ifs' echoing in my head like migraines. 'What if it isn't real? What if I make this leap and it doesn't work? What if I give my heart to you and we break up? Then I wouldn't have my best friend anymore.' And I couldn't bear that. So, I made a stupid decision and pushed you away." Her voice was cracking.

Jim stared at her, understanding. "That's why?" he said simply.

Pam sniffled her nose a bit, choking back tears. "I thought we had more time. I just needed a day, just one day to sort through everything. To make sure this was real. But then you were gone. And I don't blame you for that, really I don't. I rejected you, so you left and I'm sorry for that."

Jim couldn't find words to describe how deliriously happy he was, so he continued to listen to her, still a gaping look of shock plastered on his face.

Tears were streaming down Pam's face as she softly placed her hand on Jim's chest, saying, "I just didn't want to lose you. But I lost you anyway." Practically crying now, Pam whimpered, "I called off my wedding for you Jim, so I could be with you… and now we're not even friends. And I just… I miss you so much." Pam was beginning to break down. She had never put so much of her heart out there to anyone before, and it was taking its toll on her.

Jim knew what Pam wanted. She wanted this rift between them that had been there since Casino Night gone. She wanted his understanding. But, most of all, she wanted his forgiveness, which Jim tried to find in his heart to give her, but for the life of him couldn't, because the irony of this entire situation was that he did understand Pam. He understood her perfectly, now more than ever. He got how she must've felt that night, because it's how he felt everyday for THREE DAMN YEARS. The feelings of fear, of doubt and uncertainty in what he felt, in what she felt. The idea that he would lose her if he confessed the truth would always tear him up inside. He'd felt all those things on that night, same as her. He should've known better, especially considering he'd done the exact same thing months before, when Michael had blabbed to the whole office about his feelings for Pam and his false explanation to her was that he was 'totally over it.' Jim knew he should've fought harder for her, but her rejection, to him confirmed what he had always been afraid of. That she would never love him. So, like a kid afraid of the boogeyman, he had turned tail and run away from her. Jim thought it would ease his pain to be away from her. But all it did was make him feel hollow and empty. Without Pam to comfort him, it sharpened his heartbreak.

Pam had continued talking, her eyes closed in an attempt to hold back the tears. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry for what I did, because I was too afraid."

Jim was almost dumbfounded. What the hell was she talking about? Sorry? Why should she be sorry? When she had just given him the GREATEST news of his entire life, that she felt exactly the same way about him that he felt about her. And afraid? She had just found the strength and the courage to do what had taken him a moment of desperation to accomplish. She was anything but afraid to Jim. She was the bravest person in the world to him.

Tears of pure, unadulterated happiness flooded Jim's eyes. It was the most real emotion he'd felt in months.

Jim gently pulled his hands up from Pam's waist, using them to cup her gorgeous face, forcing her to open her beautiful greenish-blue eyes and look at him. Her face brightened away from the sadness when she saw the wide, incredible, almost dorky smile stretching across Jim's face. Pam smiled, which only made his smile grow, as he wiped away the residual tears on her face and brought his lips so close to hers that they could practically taste eachothers breath. Jim looked directly into Pam's beautiful eyes and simply said, "There's was never anything to be afraid of."

Jim slowly brought his lips to Pam's, ready to kiss her again…

When suddenly Dwight's head POPPED over the reception desk, saying, "Jim. Pam."

**There it is, chapter two. What'd you think? Review, please! Yes, please review my one and only reader, Starstrewn. Lol. Even if it's concerning something you don't like. I'm interested in constructive criticism. There will be more, so says I! lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this or anything really.

**Wow! I'm surprised at all the great reviews. Did Starstrewn pay some people off? Lol. Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll try and make the next one longer, I promise.**

"Jim. Pam."

Jim and Pam's heads jerked away from eachother, both of them looking up at Dwight. Luckily, he hadn't seen what they were doing.

Dwight was blank. "Are you intact?"

"Yes." Jim and Pam both said in unison, both of them sounding slightly agitated.

Jim had never wanted to throw Dwight out a window more in his entire life. And Pam's frustration was so close to its boiling point that she was damn near to actually doing it.

Dwight noticed the position they were in. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I was just…" Jim agonizingly tried to remember why they were laying on the floor, "keeping Pam down so the bat doesn't get her." He hoped he was remembering it right. He honestly couldn't remember anything before Pam had kissed him and told him she loved him.

"Yeah." Pam agreed, not completely certain of the events that had previously transpired either.

The explanation seemed to be to Dwight's liking, as he nodded. "Ah, yes, of course. Good idea, Jim… one of your few." Dwight backhandedly complimented.

"Thanks Dwight." Jim said flatly, as he looked back down at Pam and rolled his eyes.

Pam smirked a little.

"But…" Dwight continued, "I've already trapped it in the conference room. So, you can get up now."

"Oh…" Pam uttered, "okay."

Jim jumped up first and then proceeded to help Pam up by taking her hand and assisting her to her feet. They kept their hands inter-locked longer than normal people (who were not hopelessly in love with eachother) would have.

Their hands separated, when they noticed everyone, including Karen, were starting to direct their attention to them.

Jim and Pam were standing side by side now.

Phyllis spoke first. "Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Of course… yeah, were fine. Great." Jim answered. He couldn't help but allow a small smile to escape his lips as his eyes quickly shifted over to Pam, who had done the exact same thing.

Their eyes quickly jumped back to their coworkers.

Jim and Pam's exchange had been so fast, that no one had noticed it…

No one that is, except for Karen, who grimaced at the sight of it.

**Okay! Here you go! Let me know if you think the characters were depicted correctly. I wanna know specifically about Dwight, because it could be very easy to write him wrong. And I wanna know for the next chapter, which will have a lot more Dwight/Jim and Pam fun, so I can do it right. Review! I'm very needy. Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Shockingly, I don't own this.

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. That one was originally part of this one, but I was having problems with it and knew it would take me awhile to complete, so I just posted that as a little teaser to tide you guys over. Here you go!**

Of course Karen had seen Jim and Pam's little exchange. She'd become obsessed with Jim's facial movements while on her constant mission to make sure he kept his eyes in his head. Ever since she'd found out about his little crush on Pam, Karen had spent most of her free time watching him to see if he looked at her. Jim hadn't so far, so she felt safe. But he tended to do the weirdest thing. Every sixty seconds, as if by clockwork, Jim would look to his right, look sad and disappointed, and then look back to his computer. That always shook Karen's feelings of safety and she wasn't sure why.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Karen asked, sounding like she was accusing them of something, as she fixed her eyesight on Pam.

Jim and Pam both nodded.

Pam exhaled a nervous breath, as Karen fixated her glare on her, making her feel uncomfortable and guilty.

Jim noticed, what he called Karen's 'death glare' emanating towards Pam. He'd gotten it from Karen a few times before and was used to it. But he knew Pam, he knew that she was too kind and sensitive to be able to deflect it. It was just one of the many things he loved about her, how she could sustain her warm and loving composure despite what she'd been subjected to. And he could see that the death glare was already having an effect on her.

So, Jim did the only thing he could think of, he spoke. "Uh, Dwight…" probably not the best decision, but it worked none the less, causing Karen to bring her glare to him "where'd you say you trapped that bat again." Jim seriously didn't remember. How could he possibly be expected to remember something so unimportant, when Pam Beesly was lying under him at the time?

"In the conference room, Jim. Weren't you listening?" Dwight sneered.

"Uh… no." Jim uttered as he passed Pam on his to the coat rack.

Pam smirked slightly, trying to avoid a smile, knowing that it would only direct Karen's glare upon her, which was still on Jim as he pulled down his coat. He didn't seem too concerned with it.

"What are you doing?" Dwight demanded.

Jim paused for a second then responded, "I'm leaving. Dwight, if you think that I'm gonna stay here when that thing could just swoop out at any moment, then you're crazier than I thought."

"The area is secured perfectly." Dwight stated proudly and arrogantly.

Jim nonchalantly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sorry, Dwight, but I have like zero faith in your trapping skills. I hate flying rodents and I'm not gonna stick around to see its next performance."

"Ha! Jokes on you Jim!" Dwight exclaimed, as he got in Jim's face. "A bat is not a rodent."

"Doesn't matter to me." Jim stated. "It's hairy. It flies. So, I hate it."

"Me too." Pam chimed in. "I have a bat phobia." She lied.

Phyllis then said, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah." Pam continued the lie. "One… uh… flew into my hair, when I was ten."

Karen snorted. Convenient. She thought.

"This is preposterous!" Dwight yelled. "No one is going anywhere!"

Jim's light bulb suddenly clicked on as he got an idea and fixed his gaze on Dwight's neck, staring at absolutely nothing, but knowing that he'd take the bait. He did.

"What are you staring at?" Dwight demanded.

"Oh, uh, nothing Dwight." Jim kept his eyes on Dwight's neck.

"LIAR!" Dwight yelled. "I demand that you tell me now!"

Pam, without being noticed, slid on her coat and grabbed her things, knowing that Jim had something up his sleeve, although she wasn't sure what.

"Well, it's just…" Jim started off, "did that bat bite you?"

"What?" Dwight asked. "No. Why?" worry washed over Dwight's face.

Pam smirked at that moment, finally catching up with Jim.

"I could've sworn I saw bite marks on your neck just a few minutes ago…" Jim said, holding back his laughter and keeping a stone serious face, "but now they've just disappeared."

"You saw that too?" Pam joined in. "I thought it was just me."

Karen scowled.

Dwight lightly grazed the side of his neck with his hand, muttering to himself, "I don't remember it biting me…"

Jim looked at Pam. "It's weird, right?"

Pam could barely suppress her smile. "Yeah, totally."

"Oh no." Dwight uttered under his breath.

"What's wrong, Dwight?" Jim's smile was starting to crack.

Dwight touched the canines of his teeth and his eyes went wide.

Dwight quickly hauled ass, pushing everyone out of the way.

Everybody's attention was directed on Dwight as he ran to bathroom, yelling about being "a creature of the night."

Which allowed Jim and Pam to get to the elevator, without being noticed.

Karen's head, as if by some sort of radar, jerked back over towards reception to see no one there. She gritted her teeth and let out an agitated breath, but didn't bother to go after them. She was pissed as hell though.

**I'm not sure how I did with this chapter, so it'd be great to know what you guys think. As I've said before, there's no need to just be all fluffy bunnies and rainbows with your reviews. If there's something you don't like, just tell me. My ego can take it. I think. Lol.**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned the office, I would brag my ass off about it.

**Sorry for the delay. Trying to work out some of the kinks in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Jim and Pam got into the elevator and immediately broke out into laughter.

Pam had missed this for so long. It was like nothing bad had ever happened between them.

Jim raised his hand for a high five and Pam gave it to him.

In-between laughter Pam blurted out, "That was awesome!"

"I'd say some of my best work." Jim said, curbing his laughter, as he pressed the ground floor button on the elevator. "And Pam, how did you catch on so fast?"

Now suppressing her giggling, Pam responded, "Oh come on, Jim. I'm in your head and you know it."

Jim grinned widely. "Well, then I feel sorry for you, Beesly. Because my head is a scary place."

Beesly. Just at that. Something so simple as Jim calling by her last name with warmth in his voice like he used to, made Pam's heart flutter.

Pam was so happy, she knew she must've been smiling so widely, she looked like a complete dork. But she didn't really care. Her happiness was completely uncontrollable.

Pam then said in her soft and loving voice, "I don't think so."

Jim gazed into Pam's bright beautiful eyes and for the first time felt with complete and total certainty that she wanted everything he wanted.

Pam raised her hand, bringing to Jim's hand and they inter-locked their fingers together.

The elevator doors closed.

And with that, Jim and Pam crushed their lips together, passionately kissing like their lives depended on it. And, for them, it probably did.

Pam wrapped her arms around Jim's neck while he did the same with her waist, as their tongues explored each other's mouths more vigorously than ever before.

Jim and Pam pulled themselves tightly into their kiss.

Pam was enjoying every second of the bliss she was feeling. Never before had she felt such love, passion, and desire for anyone, than she felt for Jim. Pam had always felt this for him, and now that she was actually experiencing it, she didn't want it to stop. So, she quickly raised her tennis shoed right foot and kicked the emergency stop button on the elevator.

The elevator came to a halt and Jim didn't even notice. He was too busy making love to Pam's mouth.

Jim had thought that he would never get to taste Pam's tongue again, so he didn't want to let it go, but he wanted more of her.

Jim kissed down Pam's chin and to her neck, inhaling her smell.

Pam slid off the right shoulder of her jacket, allowing Jim full access to her neck.

Jim then proceeded to peel off the shoulder of Pam's blouse, which she gladly allowed, and began kissing her shoulder.

In-between kisses Jim moaned, "I love you. God, I love you so much, Pam."

Pam held Jim's head in place, running her fingers through his hair, as she whispered into his ear, "I love you. More than anything."

This spurred Jim on even more, as he brought his lips back up to Pam's, sliding his tongue back into her mouth. She responded by doing the same. Jim slowly ran his hands under Pam's jacket and blouse, feeling her soft skin on his fingertips. And he then realized what they were doing and where they were doing it in. This was not the place for this. They would get caught and probably fired if they didn't stop, which Jim thought was worth it to just be with Pam for just one more minute. But Pam. She would be so mortified. Damn it! Jim knew he had to be the voice of reason here.

Jim pulled away from Pam's lips, saying, "Stop."

And he hated it.

Pam stared at Jim, breathless, confusion washing over her face, as she exhaled the words, "What? Why?"

Jim tried to explain, but, "Pam, look where we are." Was all that came out.

Pam didn't need to look. She knew where they were.

"So?" Pam said, slightly agitated.

As if them making out in the elevator of Dunder-Mifflin was no big deal.

Jim took a deep breath. "We'll get caught and probably fired."

Pam sighed in relief and smiled, now making Jim confused, as she brought her hands to cup his face and said, "No, we won't. I kicked the emergency stop button when we were kissing."

Jim's brow furrowed and his eyes roamed around the elevator, realizing out loud, "The elevator stopped?"

Pam couldn't help but giggle at Jim's ignorance, as she nodded with the response of, "Uh huh. You didn't notice that we haven't made it to the ground floor yet?"

Pam's laughing made it impossible for Jim not to laugh, as he said, "Honestly? No idea. I was a little… preoccupied." He exhaled, closing his eyes, and then reopening them. "I just don't want this to be rushed."

"It's not." Pam stated simply. "Believe me." Jim had no idea how long Pam had wanted this, how long she had waited for this.

Jim smirked. "Can we just… go to my place and talk? We haven't done that in so long, and I've missed it."

"So have I." Pam pulled her coat and blouse back on completely.

"Let's…" Jim took in a breath, "take this slow, okay?"

Pam restarted the elevator. "Yeah… slow is probably best."

The elevator got to the ground floor.

Jim and Pam burst through the door of Jim's apartment, kissing each other passionately.

Their session in the elevator hadn't left the minds of either of them throughout the whole drive to Jim's place. And when they got to the door, Pam couldn't help but initiate the kiss, practically throwing herself at Jim. Which she had never done before. Pam had always been told that it wasn't 'ladylike' to do that. But she couldn't help herself and she didn't really care what was 'ladylike' anymore.

Jim closed the door behind them, as they kissed, and Pam locked it. She pulled off her jacket and threw it onto the couch. As did he.

Jim pinned Pam up against his door, looking into her eyes, not completely certain in what he should do. He didn't want to pressure her

.

Pam smiled at Jim waiting for her to make the first move.

Pam grabbed Jim's head and crushed her lips against his. She released him and whispered into his mouth, "Make love to me."

Jim pulled his head back slightly. "You sure?"

"Positive." Pam bit her bottom lip seductively, smiling.

And that was all Jim needed. He kissed Pam's soft, warm lips deeply and lifted her up. She giggled into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom.

Jim gently laid Pam down onto his bed. And proceeded to make love to her the same way.

Gently. Deeply. Passionately.

It was the most amazing feeling either of them had ever had.

They belonged to each other. Body and soul. Always.

**Why does that feel so cheesy to me? Should it? I did write it. Oh, well. Anyway… I actually wrote them making love, but it got really graphic, very M. And I didn't wanna make such rating shift this far into the story. There's more to go! Still got some issues to resolve.**

**I really hope you like it! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything at all.

**So, so sorry about how long it's taken me to update this story. I had some issues with 'Nice girls finish last.' Which if you're a fan of that story as well, you might have to re-add it as a favorite. Things got wonky and I accidentally deleted the entire thing, so I had to repost it, and I added a little more at the end too. So, here's the next chapter. Finally.**

Jim and Pam's clothes laid, scattered all over the floor of Jim's bedroom. Pam's skirt. Jim's pants. Pam's blouse. Jim's shirt and tie. Pam's panties and bra. Jim's boxers. And finally their shoes and socks.

Pam was cuddled up in Jim's arms, naked under the cotton sheets, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat, as he held her tightly, almost afraid to let go of her.

Pam had never been so happy in all her life. Her and Jim had made love and she couldn't stop thinking about it. It had been incredible. Every touch, caress, kiss, and push had overloaded the pleasure centers of Pam's brain, making it impossible for her to contain herself. And as soon as Pam let go, Jim did, into her. It was the best thing Pam had ever felt. She'd never really enjoyed sex before. Let alone have be as mind blowing as it had been with Jim.

Pam looked up at Jim, as he looked down at her, almost perfectly in sync. He perfect. Pam couldn't help but think. Pam had honestly never given any thought to what her perfect guy would look like. She had never been that shallow. But, when she met Jim, suddenly her perfect guy started to take shape. Tall. Disheveled hair. Lopsided smile. Lean, strong body. Even things that would aggravate Pam about other guys, on Jim, made him her perfect guy. He was perfect to her. She'd never change anything about him. Ever.

Jim gently brushed the hair away from Pam's eyes. "I love you." He kissed her.

Pam smiled into Jim's mouth. "That's the twentieth time you've said that in the last hour."

Jim smiled as well. "Yeah, well, I'm a little behind, so you'll excuse me, if I have some catching up to do."

Pam kissed Jim back. "No complaints here." She kissed him again. "Keep going."

Jim kissed Pam deeply and their lips parted. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you." Pam began placing light kisses onto Jim's chest, as she got on top of him and then brought her lips back to his mouth, kissing him vigorously.

They parted, only a few inches away from each other's faces. Jim couldn't help but smile at Pam, knowing perfectly well what she wanted to do again. "Again? Wow. Deprived much, Beesly?"

Pam smiled, almost shyly. "I can't help it. It was so amazing the first two times, how can I not want a round three? Unless you don't think you can scrounge up the energy?" She challenged.

"Oh, I can." Jim grabbed Pam by her waist, and flipped her over, so he was right on top of her. "Can you?"

Pam closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure, as she felt Jim's hardness press against her. She opened her eyes. "You have the quickest recovery time I've ever seen."

"Well, only with the proper motivation." Jim started kissing Pam's neck, as he said, "And based on what exactly? Your vast experience of one guy?"

Pam smiled, taking in the feel of Jim's lips on her skin. "Two, actually."

Jim lifted his head from Pam's neck, his brow furrowed in slight confusion at her. "Two?"

Pam giggled. "Oh, come on. You didn't think I actually gave it up my first time to him, do you?"

Jim laughed. "I hadn't given it any thought."

Pam smiled widely. "I was never that naïve… or drunk for that matter."

They both laughed.

Jim buried his face into Pam's neck, breathing her in and kissing her at the same time. He then, abruptly, stopped. Making Pam confused, as Jim lifted himself up a bit.

Pam was a little worried. "What is it? What'd I say? You aren't losing interest in me already, are you?" She joked, but she partially let her very real fear of exactly that creep out in her voice.

Jim exhaled a slight laugh at that. Something so ridiculous. "No." he looked into Pam's eyes. "Never." Jim's eyesight then shifted down slightly. "You just… reminded me of something."

Pam placed her hand on the side of Jim's face, making him bring his eyes back to hers. "What?"

Jim got up off of Pam completely, sitting up in the bed, next to her. Pam sat up too, pulling the sheet up over herself, as she wrapped her arm around Jim. "Hey. What is it?"

Jim looked down, feeling guilty. He then quickly redirected his attention back to Pam. Just her eyes managed to calm him down. "I just realized… that we're both technically still with people."

"Oh." Pam hadn't even thought of that. And now that it had been pointed out to her, she knew why Jim was upset. He felt guilty. Now, she did too. "Right." Jim was still with Karen. And she was still with Roy.

Jim then said, "I don't regret this."

"Me neither." Pam quickly and truthfully responded.

Jim looked back down. "It's just… Karen didn't deserve this."

Pam rested her head on Jim's shoulder. "I know."

Jim looked back at Pam. "What are we gonna do?"

Pam lifted up her head. "We can't just… drop something like this on them. Maybe we should wait, or something… I don't know."

Jim took in a breath. "Yeah. This isn't my thing either."

Pam's eyes slightly shifted over to the clock on the dresser.

Jim noticed. "Why'd you look at the clock?"

"What? Oh. No reason." Pam brushed it off.

Jim gently nudged Pam. "Come on. Tell me."

Pam looked down a bit, slightly nervous. "It's nothing, really. I, um… I have an art show tonight."

A smile suddenly burst onto Jim's face. "Really?"

Pam exhaled. "Yeah. But, with everything that's going on… I don't think…"

Jim cut her off. "Oh, you are so not getting out of this, Beesly."

Pam finally looked up at Jim and smiled at his smile. "You actually want me to go to it?"

"Of course I do." Jim then thought for a second and said, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Pam looked back down. "I was hoping you'd hear about it and come. I was trying to be unobvious. I didn't want to tell you and hear you say 'no'."

Jim cupped Pam's face with his hands, so she was looking at him. "I would never do that." He kissed her. "Ever. No matter what's happened between us. Now, come on." Jim lifted Pam out of the bed. "We don't want you to be late."

Pam giggled. "Are you for real?"

Jim smiled. "I wanna see my girl in action."

Pam smiled widely.

**There you go! It was kind of a filler-fic, I know. But, I really hope you liked it.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
